1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device adapted to minimize motion blurring phenomena and to reduce a response time of liquid crystal by increasing the temperature of an LCD panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are one type of display devices, which are widely used. The CRTs are mainly used as monitors for TVs, measuring apparatuses, information terminals, and others. However, the heavy weight and large size of the CRTs have been a major hindrance to the manufacturing of small, light electronic products.
As a substitute for such CRTs, LCD devices are actively being researched, which have features of small size, light weight, low power consumption, etc. LCD devices have been developed enough to be employed as flat display devices. LCD devices are used in monitors for laptop computers, desktop computers, large-sized information equipment, or others. Moreover, demand for the LCD device is continuously increasing.
LCD devices are display devices of a light receiving type which control the light quantity from the exterior and display images. As such, the LCD devices must include a separated light source unit which is called “a backlight unit” configured to irradiate light to an LCD panel. Such a backlight unit can be classified as either an edge type or a direct type in accordance with the disposition of a light source.
The edge type backlight unit includes a light source disposed at an edge of the LCD panel, a light guide plate and optical sheets which are configured to guide incident light from the light source to the LCD panel. On the other hand, the direct type backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources arranged directly under the LCD panel and optical sheets configured to pass light from the light sources to the LCD panel.
With respect to the backlight unit, trials have been recently made to employ light emission diodes (LEDs) with the features of long lifespan, light weight, superior color temperature characteristics, or others, as a light source. However, the performance of the LEDs must be deteriorated due to a temperature increment caused by internally generated heat. As such, the LEDs can not provide high efficiency and long enough lifespan to meet a desired degree. To solve this matter, a variety of cooling methods have been proposed for the backlight unit with employing the LEDs.
The proposed cooling methods all use a metal plate being in contact with the LEDs as a heat radiation plate, in order to discharge heat generated in the LEDs. However, it is difficult to reduce heat resistance of the backlight unit with the LEDs below a critical value only using the metal plate. Moreover, when the design specifications of an LCD device, such as size of an LCD panel, arrangement of the LEDs, or others are changed, it is more difficult to decrease the heat resistance of the backlight unit below the critical degree.